The Tango Maureen
by rentgrl
Summary: This is my first fic EVER and it is a pre-quel to RENT, the Pairings are: MarkMaureen and RogerApril. Benny and Collins arethere too. Of course April dies, and Mark and Maureen break up, but how did they all get along?


**The Tango: Maureen**

Rent Prequel

By Theresa Giorgio

Did you ever wonder what happened before RENT? Well I did and this is what I think…

It was cold. Again. Her apartment wasn't exactly "up to par." Great. Thought Maureen, "Another night another cold winter night." She had just gotten into a fight with her ex-boyfriend, Mike. Once again she went to bed crying.

The Life Café. The one place I can't get in trouble for filming. Mark thought. "If only I had someone to share it with." Mark hasn't had a girlfriend since his last girlfriend, Leeann. Between him and Roger, (Mark's best friend) Mark wasn't exactly a "pimp," unlike Roger, the hot, sexy, guitarist who got all the girls. "Mark, Mark, Mark?" It was obvious that he wasn't listening. "OOOOh I see. Has Marky found himself a wittle gurlly gurl?" Asked Roger sarcastically. "Shut up!" yelled Mark. "I think I'm going to go talk to her." Mark said with confidence. "Not if I get there first!" Since Roger didn't have a girlfriend (at the time) he didn't want to be the third wheel, like Mark always was. Suavely, Roger walked over to her and said, "Hey beautiful, I'm Roger."

Who the hell was this guy? "Maureen." She said bluntly. He was cute, I'll give him that. Oh no a needle sharer! Great. Just like Mike. "Wanna hang out later?" This strange stud asked. "And do what, share needles? Uhh I don't think so." She replied. Frustrated Roger walked away. Now came his geeky friend. Maureen had seen him on Avenue B., he always had a camera with him. He had short, messy hair and glasses. Somehow Maureen found him somewhat attractive. "H-hi I'm M-mark." He said nervously. It was obvious that "fuzzy feelings" were going both ways. "Maureen." She said. "Nice to meet you. "S-same here." He said as he stuck out his hand. Maureen shook his hand with her hand. There was a pause. There is something special about her but I don't know what. Oh yeah, she's perfect. Maureen was thinking the same. "S-sorry about my friend R-roger he's a little—" "Stoned?" asked Maureen cutting off Mark. He turned red. Then he looked over at Roger (who was giving him the finger.) "W-want something to d-drink?" Mark asked not realizing that Maureen had just downed two cups of coffee. "No, but you can sit down if you want.?" Maureen said willingly. "Would I ever!" said Mark excitedly.

Then things seemed to be going uphill every second. Even things with Roger seemed to be going well. He had found a new girlfriend, April. She seemed to be getting Roger out of trouble like fights, streaking you know the usual stuff. Sure he would still do drugs I mean April wasn't exactly little miss perfect, but hey who is nowadays? Anyway, Roger was never home now and Mark was starting to get worried. One night right before he and Maureen went to "bed," he finally spoke up. "Maureen, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure Pookie what is it?" Mark doesn't like it when Maureen calls her Pookie, but he thinks it's so cute when she does, he couldn't help but blush. "Look Maureen, I've been thinking—" "Not about breaking up." Maureen interrupted. "No about… you know never mind." He leaned in to kiss her, and for once, she turned away. "Now Pookie, there is something on your mind and I'm not gonna wear any of my leather or pleather outfits again. And I—" "Okay okay I'll tell." Mark said quickly cutting off Maureen. (In case you haven't guessed, Maureen was very against people who cut her off even though she was always rude to other people. Including Mark i.e.: cheating, but we'll talk more about that later.) "Look, I know that having a girlfriend has helped boost my confi—" "Why thank you Pookie." That made Maureen very happy. "Yeah uh you're welcome." Mark blushed. "So anyway, I don't think April is such good news." "Oh really now?" Maureen replied. "Yeah; so I was wondering, maybe we could move out to L.A. together." Maureen acknowledged his stupidity by nodding. "You know to kick off our careers." He said covering. Maureen could tell by the look on Mark's face that he didn't want to move. He just wanted Maureen to be happy and safe. All of a sudden in came Roger as drunk and stoned as can be. Now Maureen still didn't like Roger or April for that matter. This time they brought home two boys: Benny and Collins. Benny had a rich girlfriend; Collins was gay. "I'm sure that they won't be here for much longer." Mark said to Maureen trying to comfort her. "Yeah? Well they better not or we will move to L.A." She replied in a nasty tone. She turned over to the other side of the bed.

For the next few weeks, Benny and Collins seemed to be controlling everyone's actions. For example: one night, Benny said he saw some girl at the "Cat Scratch Club" do some lawn-chair-hand-cuff-dance so he dragged them ALL there. I used to be the one who would drag Marky to all the clubs. Now I think I have mellowed out because of him. Sure I still have a hell of a good time, but something's changed and I don't like the new me at all. Thought Maureen. You see, Maureen was in the nicest way, a whorific slut; and tonight's the night that she will regain that title.

That night, Maureen took an extra long time in the bathroom and April wasn't particularly happy about that. "Maureen, you selfish, good for nothing drama queen, hurry up in there!" Shouted April. "Go to hell druggie" Maureen shouted back. As she came out of the bathroom, everyone was in aw. There was Maureen, in a brown pleather outfit and reindeer antlers. "Look at me I'm a reindeer!" said Maureen happily. "September 15, 7 pm eastern standard time and look at what Maureen is wearing. Can't wait to get into that tonight!" Mark said holding up his camera. Maureen blew kisses at the camera. Maureen made everyone stare at her. Even Collins and he's gay! Roger was giving Maureen the, "Why did you pick him?" look; and Mark the, "I'm going to make you bleed." Look. Mark felt like he was the luckiest man on earth.

At the club, Mark seemed like he wanted to do anything Maureen wanted him to. Even dancing! Well you see, Mark, (being the jealous nerd type he is) well can't dance. He usually loses Maureen in the crowd, but does she care? Nope! Although se still loved him, she still "slept around." Like last weekend with the Calvin Klein model who lives in penthouse A. This night she had her eye on one particular guy. His Name was Adam. Finally, while Mark was rambling on, she got up while he was in mid-sentence to introduce herself. When he turned around they were both amazed at the hotness of one another. "Hi I'm Adam he said in a smooth, sexy voice. Sexier than Roger's voice. "Maureen." She said with a certain "giddiness." "So, you want to go dancing?" Adam said. Oh I can think of a better idea than dancing! Maureen thought smiling. "Because I have a better idea than that!" he said, smiling. "Let's go back to my place to 'hang out.'" Adam asked willingly. "Yeah just let me go tell my 'friends' that I'm leaving." Said Maureen still smiling. (She meant Mark.)

When Maureen met up with Mark, he was very ornery about her leaving. Not to mention suspicious. I mean what do you think he is, stupid? Still, he let her go. "Thank you Pookie." She whispered into his ear. That made him feel nice. Mad that she was about to cheat again, but nice. He was her Pookie, no one else's.

Well I don't want to get into what Maureen and Adam did that night, but something did go on. Something "friskey." Hey, you know what they say, "**NO DAY BUT TODAY**!" Anyway, trouble was stirring up at the loft (the place where Mark, Roger, Benny, Collins, Maureen, and April all lived) and April was stirring up trouble. "So Mark how come you always let Maureen cheat on you all the time? She's such a whore!" April said looking for trouble. Mark ignored her. He loved Maureen and she loved him as well. He knew it. In fact when Benny and Collins first came, they would treat Mark with such disrespect that Maureen **made** them stop. Now isn't that love? "C'mon Mark you say that she loves you, but does she really?" April said, taunting Mark. "And why does she always call you Pookie? She's always like, 'Pookie are you there'" "April, I'd stop if I were you." Collins said. "Why? Is Maureen here to save the day?" She asked. Mark looked down at the ground.Maybe April is right. Maybe she doesn't love you….No! I know that she loves me….but then why does she cheat on me? That's it I'm going to take matters into my own hands. Mark stormed off into his room to call Maureen. "Hello?" asked Maureen yawning. "Uh…. Maureen, it's Mark." "Oh hi Baby what's up?" she asked like nothing was wrong. "Nothing….look, I know that you have been cheating on me, and I want you home!" He demanded "Sorry Mark, I'll be right over." She said upset. Mark knew that she was upset because she didn't call him: Marky, Baby, Honey Bear, or his least favorite: Pookie. She hung up the phone….without saying goodbye. He hung up after her.

When Maureen came in that night, everyone but Mark was asleep. He was on the couch. Waiting. He stood up, they looked into each other's eyes, and they fell into each other's arms. Crying. "I'm so sorry Pookie, I promise to never cheat on you again!" "It's ok. It's ok. As long as you love me!" Mark whailed. "Oh I do honeybear. I do!"

For the next few months, Mark and Maureen were inseperable. This made April jealous. She wanted Mark more than anything (except drugs) to get Maureen **OUT** of the picture! One time she took it too far. "—Maureen, I love you more than anything, and the only way I know how to show you is this..." He took a small box out of his pocket. "Maureen Johnson," he went on one knee, "Will you marry me?" he asked willingly. "Oh Marky of course I will!" This brought a tear to both of their eyes. Maureen had never loved someone like Mark. Same for him. She kissed him on the cheek. Then, one thing kinda led to another and well... let's just say that Maureen "made up" for all the ties she cheated on Mark.

That morning, Maureen and Mark had a certain... glow to themselves. A glow that April didn't like. That's it. Maureen is out tonight! Thought April. "So do you guys want to see something?" Maureen asked giggling. "YEAH!" Said Roger excitedly "Not that you pervert!" Yelled April jealously. "Maureen and I have an announceme--" "We're getting married!" Said Maureen, quickly cutting off Mark. He didn't care. He was in love. Everyone seemed to be happy for them (except April.) "Dude, are you leaving the loft?" Roger asked. "Try leaving New York." Maureen said rudely. "**WHAT!**" Roger and April said at the same time. Roger was surprisingly upset because even though he seemed to have hated Mark, he looked up to him. Now April was mad for a whole different reason. She wanted Mark, and not for Maureen to have him! That's why (in case you haven't noticed) April hates Maureen. "Dude, why are you leaving us?" Roger asked. "Yeah why?" Benny and Collins said at the same time. "You know what?" April said as she pushed over the table. "I'm sick and tired of this and I promise you Maureen, one of these days, I'm going to kill you!" April shouted. "Yeah when cows jump over the moon." Maureen whispered into Mark's ear. He laughed. "What you don't believe me!" Obviously April meant it. She meant it so much that she walked over to the side of the table where Maureen and Mark were sitting, and punched Maureen in the nose so hard that the chair where Mark and Maureen were sitting on fell over. "Take that bitch!" April shouted with glee. "Ow you mother fucker!" Maureen shouted back. She was too shocked to hit her back. "Uhh we'd better get going. C'mon Benny." Collins said while in shock. "No way this is a chick fight. I love chick fights!" Benny exclaimed. (Even though he had a girlfriend.) "No." Mark said. "You're leaving and so are Collins, Roger, and April." That raised an argument. After about twenty minutes of arguing and crying, Mark finally caved in and said, "Fine. Even though Maureen and I have been paying the rent for the past year while you guys buy drugs—" "Pookie don't do anything stupid." Maureen cut in. Mark obviously ignored her because he said, "We are out of here!" "Like that." Maureen said ashamed. Sure she hated it there, but she was willing to live anywhere Mark did. She knew what to do. "Mark we need to talk." Maureen said with her eyes watering. "Not now Maureen." He replied not hearing what words came out of her mouth. "No Mark, now more than ever." She said seriously. "Dude, are you ever coming back?" Roger asked. "Oh no we'll be back...to get our stuff." Mark replied rudely. "C'mon Maureen, let's go for a walk."

They walked to the Life Café the place where they met. "How's your nose?" Mark asked. "Fine." Maureen said bluntly. "Look Mark, I want you to stay in New York; and the only way for me to do that is if I leave New York. Goodbye Mark." She lightly kissed him on the forhead. This brought a tear to both of their eyes. He was speechless. She was speechless. All of a sudden, in came Roger, with blood all over him. He said, "April's dead, she slit her wrists in the bathroom!"

They ran into the bathroom at loft, and there was April. Dead. In the bathtub. The mirror was broken and there was a piece of glass in her wrist. Mark could see his reflection in the broken glass. "Call an ambulance." Maureen said trying to be calm.

At the hospital, Mark and Maureen were in each other's arms on the borderline of hyperventilation. "Don't leave me Maureen. I, I care so much about you." Mark cried. "Oh I won't Pookie, I won't as long as you don't I don't know what I was thinking when I said that to you!" Maureen whailed. They started making out. "Get a room you two!" Roger yelled. A doctor came in and said, "Roger...we need to talk to you he said calmly.

When Roger came out, he was in shock. He said, "April had AIDS. They say that she came in and was tested positive last week; and guess what...I have AIDS." For once, he cried. Mark had known Roger his whole life and had never seen him cry. "What did I do wrong?" Maureen looked up and like she was about to say something. Mark Stopped her. "WHAT WHAT WHAT?" Roger yelled running up to Maureen putting her in a choke. "HELP!" Mark shouted. Now the security guard was yelling, "CODE 99!" Then a rush of doctors came in and sterilized him, and in a flash, Roger was out and Maureen was in Mark's arms in an instant. How did we get here? How the hell? Mark thought.

**One Year Later **

"November 24, 1996 9 PM Eastern Standard Time. Maureen left me for some girl, Joanne. The lawyer that lives on Avenue C. Roger just got back from rehab this morning. He seems to be doing ok. Collins moved out last week to become a college professor. Benny moved out last month to get married to Alison, and bought the loft that we live in, and we don't have to pay the rent. So here I am...Mark Cohen...**ALONE.**


End file.
